


Steal Away with Me

by elenajames



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Breathplay, Caretaking, Choking, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kneeling, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Under-negotiated Kink, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/elenajames
Summary: Alex's first games don't go quite as well as hoped.





	Steal Away with Me

**Author's Note:**

> For clarification on the tags, please see the end notes.

“You did very well.” 

 

“It wasn’t enough.” Brian watches Alex shift uncomfortably as he speaks, fingers fiddling with his sweater sleeves. 

 

Alex is a quiet guy, perfectly polite, very obedient. The last had come as a pleasant surprise when Brian had offered to play host to the young goalie during his call up. He’d put Alex on his knees the first night, when Alex was shaking from adrenaline drop after playing his first minutes in the NHL, a loss that wasn’t at all his fault. Now, he’s considering more, as Alex continues to fidget. 

 

“Come here, Alex,” he says, keeping his tone as gentle as he can while giving the command. Alex’s eyes are bright when he looks up, curious and wary all at once but he obeys all the same. Pushing himself up from the chair, Alex pads across the short distance to the couch. His hands are still tucked inside his sleeves, fingertips just peeking out. Brian reaches for them, brushing them lightly before taking Alex’s hand in his. The boy clutches back hard, harder than Brian expected, prompting him to study Alex’s face; there’s tension around his mouth and between his brows, and he’s still keeping his eyes downcast. “You’re not in trouble, Alex.” 

 

“I’m not?” It comes out vulnerable, wary. 

 

“Not at all.” Brian pulls gently at his hand to guide Alex to join him on the couch. Alex gingerly arranges himself on his knees as if shy about his size, so Brian rests his hands on Alex’s hips and coaxes him to rest fully in his lap. “Comfortable?” 

 

With a little sound, Alex leans forward, wrapping his arms around Brian’s shoulders and dropping his face into the crook of his neck and shoulder. He nods, tensing some until Brian skims his hands up his back, rubbing gently. 

 

“That’s good. Just relax and let me know if I do anything you don’t like, okay?” Brian waits for another nod before skimming his hands up under Alex’s shirt. He pets at the soft skin at Alex’s lower back, rubbing little circles with his fingertips. There’s a bit of pudge along Alex’s belly, the smallest ounce of give that Brian presses his thumbs into, and he can feel the flex of Alex’s abs as he takes a shuddery breath. 

 

Dipping lower, Brain follows the fine trail of dark hair down into Alex’s pants, teasing until Alex rocks his hips into the touch. He nudges Alex back enough to undo his fly, easing the waistband of Alex’s boxers down to free his cock. Petting Alex’s cock, Brian slides his other hand carefully up to encircle Alex’s throat. The gasp it draws from Alex makes his Adam’s apple bob under Brian’s palm and his pretty, blue eyes go wide. 

 

“Is this -” Brian starts, but Alex cuts him off. 

 

“Please.” He closes his eyes and leans into the contact. “Please, Brian.” 

 

“Tap my shoulder if you need or want me to stop.” 

 

“O-okay.” 

 

Brian tightens his grip slightly, feeling Alex swallow against his hand. It’s not enough to affect his breathing, but Brian eases back all the same. Working Alex’s cock, Brian gets him panting before squeezing again, carefully tightening his hand until Alex jerks. The gasp Alex gives then is loud and desperate enough to give Brian pause. 

 

“Are you -” 

 

“ _ Please _ ,” Alex pants, hands clenching tight on Brian’s shoulders. “Please, I’m-” 

 

Brian chokes him again, slowly increasing the pressure and watching Alex’s face turn red. He twists a little, prompting Brian to let go. He draws another deep, gasping breath, trembling as he thrusts erratically into Brian’s hand. It’s mesmerizing, his desperation, and Brian has to check his restraint to make sure he gives Alex enough time to get in several good breaths. Brian doesn’t hold him as long, this time, but Alex comes the moment he lets go anyway. He shakes, clinging to Brian’s shoulders and gasping wetly. Brian catches him when he falls forward, suddenly limp and weak, letting the older man take all of his weight. 

 

“Alex, are you okay?” Brian murmurs, rubbing his clean hand up Alex’s side. He can feel him shaking slightly, and there’s a desperation in the way he clings. 

 

“Y-yes.” 

 

Gently, Brian coaxes him to sit up. Alex is teary, he finds, and there’s a red handprint circling his pale throat. Brushing a lone tear away, Brian tips Alex’s head just enough to kiss him. He steals a few more before letting Alex curl up against him again. Alex clings, trembly as he breathes against Brian’s neck. 

 

They stay that way for a while until Brian’s sure that Alex’s knees have to be hurting. He guides his chin up to get a good look at Alex’s face and notes the hint of wariness creeping back into his expression. 

 

“Lay down for me?”

 

With a shy glance, Alex nods. Brian grabs tissues from the coffee table, cleaning them up as best he can before helping Alex curl with his head in Brian’s lap. He gets comfortable and settles in with a sigh. Gently, Brian brushes through dark curls, and strokes a thumb down Alex’s temple, tracing the soft curve of his cheek. He makes a circuit, up the defined bridge of his nose and along his brow bone. Alex’s breath huffs warm and damp against Brian’s belly, gradually easing into something more relaxed. Brian watches as Alex’s eyes slip shut and the tension slowly bleeds from his face. With a little sigh, Alex nuzzles closer and Brian feels his heart melt. 

 

“That’s good, kid. You’re doing good.” 

 

Alex makes a soft noise at that, not really a protest or agreement, just acknowledgement. His eyes are a bit hazy when he looks up at Brian and his cheeks are still flushed red. They stay that way for a while, Brian switching between petting through Alex’s hair and caressing his face. 

 

Gently, Brian shakes Alex awake, waiting until his eyes focus to continue speaking. “Bed?” 

 

With a slow blink, Alex nods and starts to pull himself up. Brain helps to steady him, and both of them pad down the hall to the spare room Alex is slowly making his own. He strips out of his dirty clothes and pulls on the boxers and soft pajama pants Brian digs out for him. Shucking his own pants, Brian crawls into bed next to Alex and tucks him into his side. He listens to Alex’s breathing even out and hopes.  

**Author's Note:**

> Brian chokes Alex during sex, cutting off his air flow with his hand. This was not negotiated in advance and - even though Brian gives Alex a way to signal a safeword and Alex consents - does not fit under the guidelines of Safe, Sane, and Consensual.  
> Please remember there is no 'safe' way to do breath play. Anyone interested in attempting this kind of play should thoroughly research and consider the risks involved before making a decision about participating in it.


End file.
